Why do you cry when you're falling asleep?
by youstabbedmetodeath
Summary: anti-michael so hard.


Why do you cry when you're falling asleep?

"_Waiting years for you to say 'I love you you're the only one I want'"_

The blonde sat on the bed, sheets half covering him, he watched the brunette getting dressed, and neither said a word. The young man tried to hold back the sigh behind his lips; he didn't want the other man to learn of his disappointment or find out of the brunettes lack there of. He knew he was going back to his boyfriend or fiancé whatever, he knew of him, but the blonde didn't want to stop and neither did the brunette. He remembers when they started this; it was strictly physical, nothing more. The older man, finally dressed, looking to his blonde counterpart, he could see the look of disdain, he wanted to reach out and just tell him he was sorry, but he wasn't he loved every second he was in the blondes bed. He knew he had to get home, he didn't say another word before he headed for the door. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and slipped it between his lips grabbing his lighter, he lit it up and felt better once he exhaled the smoke, and he walked down the hall thankful the younger man lived on the first floor; his jeep was just parked right outside. He had to be home before his fiancé, god how he hated that word. He pulled the jeep out of the parking lot; he knew it was risky having an affair with a man who lived on Liberty Avenue when he lived just on Tremont but the blonde was worth the risk. He parked his jeep in front of his building, his fiancé had just moved in not even a week ago. He knew he wasn't there yet, he was twenty minutes early but he felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you up for Babylon tonight?"

"Have I ever declined?"

"Okay good, Ted and Em are meeting us there, I should be home soon."

"Can't wait."

"Love you."

"You too."

The brunette hung up before opening the loft, punching in the code so the alarm shut off. He needed to shower, badly he smelt like sex and maybe his fiancé was used to this because he didn't stop his tricking for him, but this was distinct, the blonde had a different smell than anyone else, and it was too strong to just be a trick he knew it so he pulled his clothes off and turned the water on, feeling for the right temperature. He stepped in loving the feeling of the hot water burning his skin he tried to forget the blonde for now, but he knew he'd be wrapped in those blue bed sheets soon enough. He started to think about how this all began, how he became addicted to the younger man.

_He walked into work that day, thankful he was his own boss otherwise walking in at noon would get you fired. He was greeted by Cynthia who got a grunt in response and an 'only come get me if it's important' when he was barely comfortable in his office, Tom from the art department knocked on his door. Brian motioned for him to come in and Tom had a smile on his face. _

"_What are you smiling for?" Brian asked._

"_We got a new student intern, I know it's all up to you if we hire him but I think you're gunna like him, he's really talented." Tom rambled. _

"_Send him up here when you get back down there, I'd like to meet him." Brian motioned for Tom to leave. He stared at his computer as his friend and accountant Ted Schmidt walked in. _

"_Hey Bri, I got those new numbers for you." He said throwing a paper down on the desk. _

"_Thank you Theodore." Brian smiled as he heard a knock at his door, he saw the petite blonde man, oh god he was perfect, the dark blue sweater he wore was tight showing his perfect body, his dress pants looked like they were maid for him, Brian got up smirking Ted rolled his eyes when he turned also to see the younger man and immediately understood. Brian opened his office door allowing the blonde in._

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Kinney." The blonde said softly. _

"_Nice to meet you…?" He waited for the blonde to throw out his name._

"_Justin, Taylor." He smiled. _

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Taylor." Brian smiled reaching out his hand, the blonde shook it smiling. _

"_It's an honor to be working for Pittsburgh's top agency." He smiled. _

He smiled thinking about their first meeting, Justin was so shy he now knew the other side of Justin the side he kept hidden unless in the bedroom he took charge and it turned on the older man to no end. He heard the loft door slide open and sighed. He was glad they were going to Babylon tonight. He stepped out of the shower grabbing for a towel, he wrapped it around his waist when Michael walked in.

"Hurry the guys are waiting." Michael smiled; Brian nodded as he passed the raven haired man to get to his bedroom. Michael turned and watched Brian, he would have kissed him right then normally, but something has been different lately. He bit his lip watching the brunette drop his towel. Brian could feel the other mans eyes on him he smiled loving the power he had over the man. It wasn't long before he was done getting ready and he and Michael headed for Babylon, their domain. Brian had his arm around Michael as they walked inside. Michael pushed away when he saw Emmett and Ted. Brian leaned against the bar as Michael and Emmett chattered away. He rolled his eyes before beckoning the bar tender ordering a vodka latte. He turned when his drink was given to him scanning the crowd.

"Let's dance!" He heard Emmett shout to Michael before grabbing his arm; Michael smiled at Brian before heading in behind Emmett. He saw a short man push his way through the crowd, he was breathing hard, like he'd just danced for his life. It was the intern.

"Taylor." Brian smiled.

"Hi Brian." Justin breathlessly answered leaning against the bar. Brian watched his chest rise and fall.

"Obviously you're having a good time." Brian smirked.

"It's okay, not much to pick from." He said as he turned to the bar tender leaning against the bar. Justin smirked, Brian watched him charm the bar tender into giving him a free drink. Justin thanked the man and turned back drink in hand.

"Where's the fiancé?" Justin smirked.

"Out there." Brian nodded towards the crowd.

"He left you all alone huh?" Justin laughed. He didn't want the brunette to think he had any discomfort about the other man being in his vicinity. Brian took a step towards the blonde, smirking as he looked down at him. He was so fucking hot how was he supposed to keep his hands off? Justin smiled up at him, that fucking smile that lit up the room. Brian touched Justin's arm which was holding him up on the bar. He leaned in and so did the blonde.

"Would you like to visit the backroom?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Love too." The brunette smirked as he grabbed Justin's wrist, just then Michael and Emmett escaped the mass of sweaty bodies, Michael launched himself at Brian clumsily wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. Justin quickly pulled his hand back. Michael glared at Justin before smiling at Brian. The blonde stood there before chugging his drink, hoping he'll get a little buzzed and a little less tense.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"This is Justin he's the intern at Kinnetik." Brian cut in.

"Nice to meet you." Justin smiled sticking out his hand. Michael shook it but didn't say anything.

"See you at work Brian." Justin quickly stepped onto the dance floor looking for the hottest replacement. He found a cute blonde who was extremely touchy, but he didn't mind. He shut his eyes trying not to think about the brunette, it was strictly physical right? He finally pulled away from the kid when he started talking and wouldn't shut the hell up. He headed for the bar a little down from Brian and his friends; he didn't want to talk to any of them. He sighed holding his head up with his heads, his head spinning from the thumpa thumpa that was pulsating through him. He really needed some Advil he felt in his pocket hopeful but all hope smashed when he pulled out some E. He groaned out loud definitely needing to get home and get in bed. He didn't need to fuck someone every night he wasn't that type of person and honestly who can blame him after a taste of Brian Kinney?


End file.
